


Black Operative

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Week 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Jazz Week, Jazz Week 2020, discussion of a black ops mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz has a mission for Mirage, the kind that can't be let out in the open--even at their security clearance level.
Relationships: Jazz & Mirage
Series: Jazz Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Black Operative

**Author's Note:**

> a late fill for Jazz Week 2020, for the prompt "Black Ops"

“Jazz? Are you here?”

“Yeah, back behind the energon pumps.” He did his best not to sigh at the confusion in Mirage’s voice. It reminded him of the first time he’d been given one of these missions himself, though he and Highbrow had been able to dodge Red Alert’s security system a lot more easily back then.

Mirage ducked around the supply rack and looked at him in surprise. “What… what is going on?”

“Something we gotta keep on the down low.” Jazz gestured him closer and indicated that he should sit down on the stool across from him. “Ratch lets us use his supply closets if we need to keep things away from Red’s optics and audios.”

The former noble looked suddenly nervous. “Why would we need to keep things from Red Alert?”

“So that he and Prime have deniability if things go sideways.” Now Jazz did give into the urge to sigh. He had hated receiving missions like this, and giving them out wasn’t any better at all. “We gotta get our hands _real_ messy today.”

“Oh, I see.” Mirage sat down and looked down at the floor for a long joor. “Assassination?”

“Worse. It’s the sort of thing Highbrow would have sent me for, before he died.”

They both knew that Highbrow had ordered Jazz to do many terrible things in the Autobot name. Now Jazz was asking Mirage to do the same. 

Mirage cycled his vents. “All right. You must admit that I do have at least one advantage you never did, anyway.” 

“That you do.” Another time, Jazz would have grinned at the joke, weak as it was. “And you’ll need it. I can’t extract you if something goes wrong, and if you buy it, you’ll go down as AWOL at best.”

“A rogue agent getting what he deserves.” Mirage nodded and looked up to meet his optics. “I understand, Jazz. what is the mission?”

He was simultaneously proud of his agent, and sparkbroken. This war couldn’t end fast enough.


End file.
